An in-vehicle charging device includes a charging coil for charging a rechargeable battery of a mobile device such as a mobile telephone, and a charge controller which is connected to the charging coil, and performs non-contact charging of the rechargeable battery of the mobile device in a vehicle (for example, see Patent Literature 1).